Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by katherinefics
Summary: "So this is why you've brought me here today? To try your dreaded coffee?"  "Oh, you act like I kidnapped you and tied you up. You agreed to come. You should've known what you were getting into."  Companion to Coffee Shop Blues. Puckbrina Fluff.


_**Edited 7-9-2011. The story is still the same, I just changed the title and edited a bit.**_

**A/N: Firstly, no, you don't have to have read Impossible or Coffee Shop Blues to read this, but if you want so backstory (or front story, in this case), go ahead and read them. And for ****those of you who have read CSB, consider this the prequel I promised you.**

**RLM: Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, Landon Pigg**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>The coffee shop is small, yet it seems everyone in the town came to enjoy a cup; it's so crowded, Sabrina and Puck have to push through multiple people to reach the order counter. Several excuse me's, sorry's, and angry glares later, Puck is zoning out as Sabrina gives a coffee order.<p>

He looks around, finally taking in the place. It's warm, almost uncomfortably so. Puck is suddenly reminded of the fireplace back at home, and the feeling of the fire when he stood close enough: Hot, but in a nice way. That was exactly what the coffee shop's temperature was like. There's faint music playing across the speakers (Puck can barely make out the tune of something by Hey Monday), but you can hardly hear it above the talk of the other costumers. _When Harry Met Sally_ is playing on mute on a large television in the corner, behind the order counter.

He's pulled out of his observations when he feel a hand slide into his. Sabrina grins, coffee cup in one hand, Puck's in the other, as she leads him to her usual table.

Puck grumbles behind her, muttering something about caffeine, and reluctantly tosses himself down across from her. It's a nice table, actually. Small (but not _too_ small), next to a window (but not _too _public), and hidden away in the corner. Sabrina slides into the booth across from him, and leans forward on her chin.

"Care to try some coffee?"

Puck's rolls his eyes (_Like fresh Summer grass, _Sabrina notes), and smirks at her.

"So _this_ is why you've brought me here today? To try your dreaded _coffee?_"

It's Sabrina's turn to roll her eyes now, grinning slightly.

"Oh, you act like I kidnapped you and tied you up. _You_ agreed to come. _You _should've known what you were getting into." Sabrina swung her legs underneath the table, glowing with happiness. "Now, be a good little boyfriend and _try the coffee._"

Puck rolls his eyes (It seems whenever they're communicating, eye rolls are as common as Granny serving odd food) and grasps the cup, sighing dramatically.

"The things I do for you, Grimm..." He takes a sip and is surprised at how good it is. Slowly swallowing, he finds himself taking another sip. And another. And another, until he finds the little cup of wonder being snatched out of his hands. _"Hey!" _

"Don't hog all of mine! Go order your own!"

She leads him to the front of the café, up to the ordering area. Glancing at the menu, Puck suddenly becomes overwhelmed with all the options. He doesn't realize he's been standing there, gaping at the extensive menu, until Sabrina nudges him forcefully.

_"Puck!" _He jumps about a foot into the air and glances warily at Sabrina. Sabrina raises an eyebrow "Sorry. You've been staring at the menu blankly for five minutes." Puck groans in frustration.

"Look at all the options! All the flavors! How am I supposed to choose? And why do they all have weird names? Like, really! What the heck does _Cafe Moccachina _have to do with coffee? Why is this so _complicated? _And why is there _so many? _I mean, do we really need more than-"

Sabrina cut off his ramblings by grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, just to come face-to-face with the barista.

"Relax. I know exactly what you'll like." And then, to the barista, "Get him a Medium Drip. And another Cafe Breva for me, since _someone _drank all of my first one." The barista nods and tells them to wait for their number (47) to be called.

They stand in a comfortable silence as they wait for their coffee to be ready. Finally, after five minutes, number 47 is called.

Sabrina bounces up from her spot against the wall, taking both their cups in hand and leading Puck back to their table. They slide back into their respective seats, grinning for no reason other than the fact they're high off each other's love.

They're silent for a moment as Puck tries the first sip of his coffee. Closing his eyes, he takes a small sip at first.

_Oh, my gosh. It's like drinking Heaven _

He slowly opens his eyes as he takes another sip, and is met with a shock of blue that belongs to his girlfriend's eyes. Puck is lost in them for a moment, and suddenly he's reminding why exactly he's here.

Digging into his pocket, he produces a small red box, which he then nudges towards Sabrina. "Happy Birthday."

Sabrina giggles softly, taking the package from him. "My birthday's not for another six months."

"Well, then, happy half birthday."

She slowly unwraps the gift, and time seems to slow with anticipation. Slowly, she tugs the corner of the box, then undoes the wrapping paper completely, excitement getting the better of her. She slowly opens the box and gasps.

It's a simple necklace, nothing too fancy because he knows she's not really into that stuff. It's a silver chain, with one simple charm on it: a silver disk that has a simple P engraved in the center.

"I wanted to get you gold, but the lady at the store said silver went better with blond hair. Plus, I couldn't afford the gold. Do... do you like it?"

She smiles but says nothing as she opens the clasp and brings it around her neck. She feels around for a bit, until she finds the loop and fastens the clasp around it. Pulling her hair over it, she grins at Puck. Time goes back into motion then. Suddenly they can hear the sounds of the coffee shop again: people talking, barista shouting orders, and the music has changed to _Teenage Dream. _The scent of the coffee and muffins fill the air again.

"I love it. I don't think I'll ever take it off."

And she doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so serious points to anyone who can find all the Glee references. I've been playing the game of how-many-references-to-other-fandoms-I-write-for-can-I-get-in-this-one recently, mainly because it's fun and feels like a little in-joke to anyone who knows both fandoms enough to get it.**

**This is interesting, because it's like a companion to the companion... Ha ha.**

**~Q**


End file.
